


The First and Second Times

by Josselin



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they had sex after Caroline was a vampire, it was because of some spell and because Katherine hadn’t stopped being a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Second Times

The first time they had sex ... well.

The first time they had sex after Caroline was a vampire, it was because of some spell and because Katherine hadn’t stopped being a bitch. Bonnie insisted that the spell required two vampires to have sex to finish it, and she hadn’t backed down even when Damon got all in her face about having made that up, though she had given him an aneurysm, just a little one, to remind him that she could. As if he forgot.

So Stefan had been frowning and reaching for his phone to call Elena, and Katherine was smirking and looking back and forth between the two of them, asking who it would be--but she knew Damon wouldn’t let Stefan do it, even if Stefan didn’t know that, and she had been pushing him for weeks, traipsing in and out of his shower and his room wearing Elena’s perfume. He was wondering if maybe Elena would be okay with it being him and Stefan, instead, when Caroline -- he hadn’t even really remembered she was there -- said, “Come on, Damon,” as though he were the one being slow, took his hand, and marched off toward his bedroom, pulling him along behind her. Damon appreciated the look on Katherine’s face as he was dragged off, though he expected his own expression was similar.

Caroline started shedding her clothes when the door to Damon’s bedroom was shut behind them, and she had her sweater and jeans off and was just in a tank top and pink underwear when Damon’s expression stopped her. He was still standing near the door.

She got her stubborn look on. “It’s not like we haven’t before,” she said, which was a poor argument and she knew it, since obviously he and Stefan had both slept with Katherine before as well. He and Stefan had fucked each other before as well also, though given how uptight Stefan tended to be about that, maybe blondie didn’t know. He just raised an eyebrow, and her expression became slightly more stubborn. “I don’t like her either,” she said, and Damon shrugged, because this was worth doing even if it was just for that look on Katherine’s face.

“You don’t like me, either,” he said, because he wasn’t blind to the similarities between himself and Katherine, at least when he wasn’t in the room with the bitch herself and was stuck looking only at her. He felt grateful to Caroline for helping him to spite Katherine even though he suspected that this was taking more out of her than she admitted, and then he felt the accompanying flash of anger that she had made him feel something -- women were always making him feel things -- and reached for her unsure of whether he wanted to fuck her or snap her neck, and she moved closer willingly (she was so stupid) and by the time he touched her skin the anger had faded and he thought again about Katherine’s face and decided to make it good, since the bitch was undoubtedly listening. And maybe slightly in appreciation for blondie’s gesture, though he would never admit that.

There was no afterglow. Caroline sat up and began to pull her clothes on, and Damon watched appreciatively, and when she was finished she looked back at him lying naked on the bed, and her gaze was appreciative as well, with none of Elena’s exasperated eye-covering or looking away. They both knew the spell had worked, because they could hear Bonnie and Stefan talking about it downstairs. “This was for the spell,” Caroline told him bluntly, as if he were one of her high school conquests who needed things laid out for him, “We’re not going to talk about it.”

“Nothing to talk about,” Damon told her, stretching just to see her look appreciative again before she turned to go downstairs.

The second time they had sex after Caroline was a vampire was months later, after the latest of Caroline’s high school beaus had either tired of the lies or failed to take the truth well. Katherine was gone. Elena and Stefan were flirting in the living room, and it seemed like it might be going somewhere--Damon could gauge from the timber of his brother’s voice--and Damon was lying in his room with a book on his chest but not reading it, listening to Elena’s laughter and idly thinking about touching himself when he heard another set of footsteps in the house.

He stood up and canted his head, listening more closely, while Stefan and Elena remained oblivious in the living room, and then he could tell it was her from the brush of her thoughts, and he relaxed, and was pouring a drink when she came in with her noisy heeled boots. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll take one of those,” she told him, and she’d grown up enough that he found himself turning to pour one for her based just on the tone of her voice, and then he realized, but he actually had to pour it at that point since she’d already seen him turn.

He handed her the glass with a syrupy sweet smile. “Caroline,” he greeted her. “And what’s the occasion?”

“You know that thing,” she said, eloquent as ever, and he raised an eyebrow and gestured with a wave of his hand, go on. She was getting her stubborn face again, and then he caught a brush of her thoughts to see what she was getting at and he had to keep himself from smiling, because this was going to be entertaining. “That thing you did,” she said, starting to look slightly annoyed that he wasn’t following, and Damon knew exactly what she meant now because it was so vivid in her mind that probably even Stefan was sensing it, but Damon pretended that her words weren’t clear.

“The thing I did?” he echoed, drinking a long swallow and setting his glass down. Caroline finished her own glass in one gulp and set it down as well, looking slightly frustrated.

“When we had sex,” she said, annoyance in her voice now. “The thing you did, with your tongue, when we had sex to stop the spell that was going to destroy the town?”

“Ah,” Damon mimed sudden comprehension. “What about it?”

Caroline had crossed her arms and looked like she wanted to stamp her foot. “I want you to do it again.”

Damon finally let himself smile, slowly. “And why would I do that?” he asked.

He saw her coming, but let her take him down anyway, straddling him on the floor with a strong grip on his hair. “Because I asked nicely,” she told him. He liked the smell of her shampoo as her hair fell down around his face.

He flipped her a second later, because she wasn’t Katherine even if she got him to pour her a drink, and it never would do to let the young ones get too uppity. But when he was looking down on her, with his hand on her throat, he liked the thoughts that were on her mind, and he thought that maybe, this one had potential.


End file.
